Father Forgive Me
by ashleymac
Summary: A normal Sunday morning at church turns into so much more. Femslashy goodness. ONE SHOT


1**Authors Note: SOOOOOO. Before any of you say anything, we want to make it clear that we don't intend to offend anyone. And if we did, well, watcha gonna do about it punk:P We just randomly picked a place for the story to take place and decided on church. We don't intend any disrespect to like, God. Or any of you. Kays? Good. **

**Authors: Ashley Yoda and Brittney Jedi.**

Rachel pulled into the parking lot of The Faith Center. Unlike the other churches in town which were mostly Southern Baptist this one was non-denominational. It was contemporary and upbeat. Something that Rachel really enjoyed having in her life.

She pulled into her normal parking spot, got out and headed toward the building.

"Good morning Rachel," Ms. Kathy said as she welcomed her into the building with a smiling face.

"Good morning," Rachel said with a smile. "How are you today?" She asked walking past.

"Good thanks. You?"

"I'm good," Rachel responded smiling and walking on into the sanctuary. She walked in and looked around smiling. She loved this place. Somewhere that she could work on the inner her. She made her way to her normal seat on the back row and sat down. She looked toward the stage and saw Haley pacing with a microphone in hand and smiled.

"I can't do this," Haley mumbled as she paced.

"What is she doing?" Rachel wondered out loud to herself.

Haley paced some more trying to calm her nerves, which obviously wasn't going to happen. She made her way over to the piano and touched some keys. "I can't do this," she said to herself again.

Rachel continued to watch the girl. The more she watched the more confused she became. She glanced at her watch then made her way over to the girl when she saw she still had 5 minutes. "Psst...Haley," she said in a loud whisper.

Haley jumped at the unexpected noise then turned to look at her sheepishly. "Hey Rachel," she said looking confused, "what are you doing here?"

"Well it is Sunday," she said looking around, "and the last time I checked this is a church," she added with a playful smile.

"You go to church?" She asked shocked. "You go to church. I didn't...I mean that's cool." She said with a smile"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah I go every Sunday. Why do you seem so shocked?"

"Oh I, uh." She started wide eyed, "I mean not that..I just didn't think you were..." she says smiling. "No way I'm getting out of this without digging myself into a hole, is there?"

Rachel shook her head and laughed. "No not really. Why are you freaking out anyway?" She asked getting back to why she had come over in the first place.

"I'm not freaking. I'm...freaking. Yeah," she said with a sigh. "I'm supposed to sing today. But I don't think I can."

Rachel looked at her for a few minutes then said, "you'll be fine Haley. Plus even if you aren't it isn't like they're going to boo you."

Haley laughed silently saying "at least not out loud."

Rachel looked at her watch again and saw she only had a few seconds. "You'll be fine don't worry." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Rachel."

"No problem," she said as she walked back to her seat.

The lights dimmed signaling that it was time for church to start. The praise and worship team came on stage and everyone in the congregation stood. The spot light hit Haley as she started her song. Rachel couldn't help but stare at her. The girl was utterly breath taking. As hard as she tried to focus on the song and words that were coming out of Haley's mouth all she could focus on was Haley's beauty. Haley's song ended and everyone sat down.

Haley slipped off stage and made her way to the empty seat beside Rachel. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey back. You did great." Rachel said in her ear.

"Thanks." Haley said looking down. "Confession: I pretended I was just singing to you the whole time. It's easier when it's just someone I trust, and not...you know, everyone else." She added with a blush.

Rachel looked down as her cheeks turned red. **You trust me? **She wrote on a piece of paper so she wouldn't disturb the people around them.

Haley looked over and blushed a little. **Any reason why I shouldn't?**

Rachel smiled and shook her head. **No. You just never seemed to before.**

**Just like you never seemed like a church person. Looks can be very, very deceiving.** She bit her lip as she finished writing. _You've no idea. _She thought to herself.

Rachel shrugged as she read. **That's why you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. **She glanced at the other girl then continued to write. **I have many different levels. **_I'm so going to hell for flirting in church._

Haley tapped her fingers nervously and bit her lip before writing back. **I'd like to see them.**

Rachel bit her lip as she read what Haley wrote. **I'd love to show you.**

A whimpering sound came from low in her throat and she glanced longingly at Rachel who was looking at her lustfully. Heat was practically radiating off of them and Haley shifted subconsciously, making their legs touch. The woman on the otherside of Rachel was glaring at them and she blushed as she scribbled a note back to Rachel, slidding the paper back.

**Meet me out in the hall in five minutes. **Rachel read as Haley slid out of the seat and quietly slipped out of the door into the front hall.

"Amen." She whispered under her breath, grinning like a jekyl. Rachel listened to the preacher talk about faith for a minute before getting up as stealthily as she could and leaving. Haley was pacing once again, but this time out of anticipation, not so much nervousness.

"Hey."

"Hey"

They stood there silently for a moment, staring at eachother before Haley grabbed Rachel's hand and lead her into one of the deserted classrooms. The lights were off and daylight streamed in through the cracks in the closed blinds, casting the room into mysterious shadow. A ray of light danced magically over Rachel's Red hair and Haley wanted to run her fingers through it.

"So...how do you like church?" Haley said with a smirk, trying not to look as nervous as she felt. She couldn't help but think _This is going to be wrong on so many levels._'

"I love church." Rachel whispered seducively. "How do you like it?" They gazed into eachothers eyes, and the air between them dripped with lust. _God forgive me._ Rachel thought as Haley stepped closer to her, pinning the red head between herself and the closed door.

"Liking it more and more."

"Me too."

Rachel brushed her fingers against Haley's hand, lacing their fingers together as Haley leaned closer, whispering in her ear in a voice that was only fit for the bedroom. "We're going to hell." Her lips were on Rachel's ear, causing a shiver of pleasure to run straight down the other girls spine making that familiar tingling between her legs.

"Maybe...but not at this very moment." She smirked before pressing her lips against Haley's firmly. Her back hit the door with a thud and Rachel moaned low in her throat as Haley's long fingers tangled into her smooth hair. She'd never expected "Tutor Girl" to be so aggresive, and was pleasantly surprised when Haley's tongue traced along her bottom lip, begging for entrance that it was immediatly granted.

Rachel's hands slid over Haley's hips and up into her sweater, leaving goosebumps on her smooth skin and making her burn up from the inside at the same time. She could feel the other girl smile as she bit her lip playfully before pulling away for air, resting their foreheads together.

"Damn." Rachel whispered, running her hands up Haley's back and down again, not wanting to stop touching her.

"Shhh, Rachel." She could hear the smirk in the other girls voice as she placed feather light kisses along her neck, teasingly dragging her tongue up to her ear before whispering "We're in a church."

"Amen." Rachel gasped as Haley's teeth gentley bit down on her exposed collar bone.


End file.
